1. Field
This relates to a home appliance and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
Laundry processing devices may include a washing machine, a dryer, and a washing machine having a dryer function. A washing machine may perform washing, rinsing, and dehydration cycles to remove pollutants from laundry items using water, detergent and a mechanical operation. Washing machines may be classified into a top load type washing machine having a drum rotating about a vertical axis, and a front load type washing machine having a drum rotating about a horizontal axis. A dryer may dry laundry items by applying warm air to laundry items received in the drum. A washing machine having a dryer function may perform both a washing function and a drying function.